


Love On Top

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, bottom!Luke, top!Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia wants to try something new. Luke is definitely interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to take a moment to please ask everyone about to read this to be sure you want to read this. If you don't please just close the tab and don't leave hate. Everyone that wants to read this and enjoy it, thank you and welcome.

Leia trailed her fingertips up Luke’s chest to press at his collarbone.

“Luke,” she said, kissing his chest. “You trust me, right?”

“Of course,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

“And you like the things we do?” she asked. “They make you feel good?”

His cheeks turned a very soft shade of pink and he looked up at the ceiling. “Yes.”

She grinned. He looked so cute, she had to kiss him. She pressed a kiss to his mouth and then his nose.

He smiled up at her. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was thinking,” she said.

“Uh-oh,” he said playfully, twirling her hair.

She grinned. “I was thinking, I’d like to try something new.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” she said. “have you ever heard of pegging?”

He shook his head.

She drew patterns on his chest with her fingertips. “Pegging is when the woman penetrates the man.”

His eyebrows knit together. “How?”

“I would wear something called a strap-on,” she slid a hand down his stomach and gripped his hip. “Like a fake penis. And I would fuck you.”

She looked up to him.

His cheeks were red, his lips slightly parted, slow, heaving breaths moving in his chest.

“I’d open you up first,” she continued. “Finger you until you’re ready.”

His fingers curled around her bicep.

“It’s supposed to feel so good,” she murmured. “Especially when it hits your prostate. I think you would like it.”

He swallowed. “And you could get a strap-on?”

She nodded. “I could get one.”

“Okay,” he said. “I-I’d like to try it.”

She grinned and dove at him for a kiss.

***

It was nearly a week later when Leia walked up behind Luke, slipping her arms around his waist and nibbling at his ear.

He held her arms and sighed contentedly.

“Luke?” She said, worrying at the little spot that makes his knees weak. “I got one.”

“Hm?” Luke said, clearly falling apart in her embrace. “One-oh.”

His cheeks grew red but he didn’t move away.

“Do you want to try tonight?” She asked as he turned in her arms to face her. “Or we could wait awhile.”

“No,” his voice was breathy. “Tonight’s good.”

She grinned and kissed him. “Good.”

***

Later that night, she entered their room to find Luke waiting for her, lying back on the bed.

He smiled when he saw her and she returned the smile, going to join him.

There was a thrum of anticipation in the air; they could both feel it.

Leia straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. She wanted him as relaxed as possible.

He surged up into the kiss eagerly. In fact, that was one of Leia’s favorite things about Luke-how eager he was. Eager to please her, to seek her attention, her love.

Leia had never been in the habit of withholding her affection but Luke had a habit of chasing after it anyway so she gave it to him as often as possible. It was simply to card her fingers through his hair or kiss his cheek and watch him light up.

“Hello my darling,” she whispered, brushing the hair back from his eyes.

He smiled sweetly. “Hello.”

“Are you still okay with this?” she murmured. “You can still change your mind.”

He nodded. “I’m alright.”

“Okay,” she said.

She moved her hands down to his shirt and pulled at it, revealing the golden skin beneath.

While she removed his shirt, he worked at her dress, unlacing the strings.

Her dress fell from her shoulder and pooled around her waist and he lifted up to his elbow to slide his shirt off.

She unbuttoned his pants and removed those as well, shedding her dress as she went.

His cock was already erect, though he acted as though he wasn’t hard and waiting.

Leia put her palms on his thighs and kissed up his cock.

He gasped and his fingers twitched by his side.

Leia went into the drawer and pulled out a little bottle.

“What’s that?” Luke asked.

“Lubrication,” she said, leaning forward and kissing him. “It makes this easier.”

She put a hand between his legs and eased his thighs apart.

“I’m going to open you up,” she said. She poured some lubrication onto her fingers. “It’s probably going to feel weird for a moment, but it’ll get better quickly.”

Luke nodded and seemed to steel himself.

Leia smoothed a hand over his chest.

“Try to relax,” she murmured. “It’s easier if you do.”

He nodded and she felt him try to relax under her touch and she ran a hand over his skin.

She trailed her fingers down the cleft of his bottom, reaching his hole.

She pressed her fingers gently against it, and pushed one finger inside of him slowly.

Luke inhaled sharply, though she could already feel him trying to relax again. The act made her smile, he was so eager to do what she wanted, to obey her.

She leaned forward and slipped a hand around the back of his neck, kissing him as she pressed her finger inside and pulled it out, over and over.

“Oh,” he said softly.

She smiled against his lips. “Are you ready for another?”

He nodded and she carefully pushed another finger in alongside the first.

Luke gasped as she moved both fingers, his hips rising and stuttering.

“Does it feel good?” Leia asked.

He nodded and his breath came in soft little pants. “Yes. _Oh_.”

Leia pressed a third finger in and Luke _moaned_ , loud and wanton.

She grinned at him. His eyes squeezed shut when she spread her fingers, scissoring them open. His mouth hung open, his plump pink lips letting little moans breath past.

She pulled her fingers out so just pads remained and dipped them back in a few times just to the first knuckle before shoving back in. Luke cried out and his fingers gripped the sheets.

She dragged her fingers inside him as she thrust, sure to stretch as much as she could.

Then, she found what she was looking for; a little mound of nerves.

When she pressed her fingers to it, Luke yelped and his hips shot forward.

“Leia!” he said when  she pulled her fingers back from it, though she didn’t slow her rhythm.

When he’d brought his hips back down, she tried again, rubbing against it.

A loud whine escaped him and Leia took that to mean it felt good. She slowed her rhythm, careful to rub tantalizingly over his prostate.

There was a rush of power in this, Leia thought. Having someone at your mercy like this. Stretching Luke open, watching as he moaned with abandon, his hips struggling to meet her thrusts. She was making him feel like this and she was going to make him feel even better.

When little white pearls began to drop from the slit of Luke’s cock, Leia eased her fingers out.

Luke whimpered at the loss and it sent a thrill through Leia’s stomach.

“I know baby,” she said. “Hang on.”

She got the strap-on from it’s place in the nightstand and set it beside her.

“First we gotta get you situated,” she said. “Turn over onto your stomach, okay?”

Luke nodded and did as she asked.

Leia retrieved some of the cushions from where they been tossed to the foot of the bed.

“Lift your hips baby,” she said.

He did and she slid the pillows beneath him, plumping and situating so Luke’s position was just right.

His bottom was raised higher, the curve of his spine dipping low.

Leia put the strap-on round her waist and situated it with a sigh of contentment as it slid against her clit. She was already wet and throbbing from the sight of Luke beneath her; legs splayed, wet lube dripped from his pink hole.

She spilled some lube onto her palm and covered the strap-on with it, stroking it as if it were her true member.

Luke looked over his shoulder and caught sight of it. His eyes grew wide and, as if subconsciously, he licked his lips.

Leia grinned. “Are you ready?”

Luke nodded.

“Alright,” Leia splayed a hand at the small of Luke’s back to hold him steady and gripped the side of his bottom, pad of her thumb pressing into his hole, spreading him.

She pressed the tip of the cock to Luke’s hole, not quite moving forward just yet, and listened to his breath hitch.

Leia grinned again and rubbed her thumb over his skin, soothing him.

She slowly pushed into him, watching the cock disappear into his hole.

Luke gasped and his fingers curled into the sheets.

Warmth pooled in Leia’s lower belly as she watched Luke writhe beneath her, pinned by her hips and her cock, a blush rising up over his shoulders and onto his cheeks.

His beautiful bottom spread wide around the cock and she could see how hard was trying not to clench around it. She wondered how that would feel for him, to be stuffed to the brim and to press around it just to feel the pressure more.

She wanted him to clench around it, to be so sweet and tight for her cock to fuck him open, loose and hot and gaping.

She sank lower into him slowly, watching him all the while.

His mouth fell open as she went, little moans spilling out. His eyes squeezed shut. It was a look she had seen before, when there was so much pleasure he didn’t know what to do. She had seen it when she had first wrapped her hand around his cock and again when she’d pressed him inside of her for the first time. It was an interesting flip, watching him make the same pleasure stricken expression as _she_ pressed into _him_.

Leia slid her palm up his spine as she moved closer, until the tops of her thighs were pressed to his buttocks and he had taken her to the hilt.

She hummed and rocked her hips experimentally. He gasped and groaned, the slick cock doing nothing but rubbing inside him.

Leia leaned forward, placing her palms on the mattress on either side of Luke. She dropped a kiss to his shoulder blades, feeling the heat of his skin beneath her lips.

She kissed his shoulders some more, pushing her hips into him, pressing him further into the mattress.

When she had assured that he was relaxed enough beneath her, she leaned back and gripped his hips.

She slowly dragged her hips back, relishing the whine Luke let slip at the loss.

Leia desperately wanted to thrust forward but she didn’t want to hurt him.

She could see the benefit of going slow though, judging from Luke’s reaction. This second push was an easier welcome than the first and the slow pace seemed to drive Luke crazy and make him fall apart beneath her.

She bottomed out and pulled back much more quickly this time. Luke moaned softly.

Leia loved that little sound too much; she wanted to hear it again and again.

She moved her hips forward but didn’t finish the move, pulling back before the cock was half gone inside him, teasing him.

Luke’s hips pushed back against hers, seeking the cock. His movement shifted the strap-on to slide against her clit and she bit back a groan.

She snapped her hips forward, finishing the previously aborted thrust.

Luke cried out, tossing his head back, arching his spine.

Leia liked that , so she reached forward and threaded her fingers through Luke’s hair, tugging lightly. It was a good move; not only did it show the lovely curve of Luke’s body beautifully, it anchored him so she could thrust back in easily.

“Leia,” Luke murmured lowly.

His voice sent a ripple of warmth through her belly and she thrust into him shallowly, reveling in the series of breathy moans that spilled from his lips.

She curled her fingers against his scalp and leaned over him, pushing deeply and drawing out slowly.

Luke’s soft gasps turned to deep groans and he pushed back against her.

Leia pushed her thrusts faster, still just as deep, fingers digging into his hip.

Luke was gone, he seemed unable to decided where he wanted her touch. His hips alternated between pushing back against her for deeper thrust and grinding forward, desperately trying to get some friction on his cock.

Leia decided to give him one of those things and shifted her hips, before thrusting back in hard and fast.

Luke cried out and his own hips snapped forward, fists grasping the sheets, knuckles turning white. He panted harshly, breath ragged.

Leia dragged the cock out and slammed back in, angling to make Luke cry out again.

He did, a sob tinging his yelp.

She thrust again and again until his cries ran together in a string of whines and moans.

She moved faster, her hips smacking against his bottom with every rough thrust, eliciting a sharp cry from him each time.

He reached behind and clasped at her thigh, fingers digging into her buttock as he attempted to pull her closer, deeper.

The feel of his grip against her, nails making little crescents in her skin made her gasp and she quickened her pace, making his moans grow louder.

“Leia,” he choked. “Leia, I’m going to come, _please_ -”

“Come Luke,” Leia put her hands on the mattress on each side of him and kept up her brutal pace, shoving Luke into the mattress. “Come for me baby.”

Luke came with a shout, hips stuttering.

Leia fucked him through his orgasm, slow, sharp thrusts that made him whimper softly.

When his tense muscles relaxed and he slumped against the bed, she carefully pulled the cock free of his body, hearing his breath hitch.

Leia undid the strap-on and set it aside before hovering over him and peppering kisses over his spine and up over his shoulders.

Luke smiled into the pillow and carefully unfurled his fingers from the sheets.

“Stay here,” Leia murmured, kissing his shoulder once more before getting up.

She got a cloth from the bathroom and wet it with warm water.

When she reentered the room, she stopped for a moment to enjoy the view.

Luke’s legs were still spread, splayed wide. His hole was red and puffy, dripping with lube.

Leia wanted to press her fingers between his cheeks again, to feel the heat and hear his cries.

She settled for crossing over to the bed and pressing the cloth between his cheeks instead.

He gasped softly as she wiped away, thumb holding him open.

She gently turned him onto his back when she finished with his backside, and wiped his stomach.

He smiled lazily at her, bringing a hand up to card through the hair that fell over her shoulders.

She set the cloth aside and settled on top of him, kissing him soundly.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself then?” she whispered.

He grinned. “You could say that.”

She ran her hands down his sides. “I enjoyed it too.”

Luke tucked her hair behind her ear. “You did?”

She nodded. “I really did. I liked being the one who was fucking you.” She grinned and kissed his nose. “You look beautiful like that.”

Luke blushed, his fingers curling into the skin behind the shell of her ear.

She kissed him again, never having been very good at resisting doing so when she wanted to. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Luke sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it:) If you did, please leave me comments and kudos!


End file.
